


Une seconde chance

by MySpaceBlueBox



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySpaceBlueBox/pseuds/MySpaceBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Une seconde chance » Murmura tendrement une voix dans son esprit. Et il sourit. Cette fois tout serait différent, il le promettait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une seconde chance

Ceci est actuellement ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé toute la soirée... Oui... Je sais... Tout ça pour ça...  
Un OS chiallant sur Wellan, parce que c'est mon perso préféré,et que je ne pense pas que ce soit réaliste de croire que tout va bien se passer après sa résurrection. Il ne sera plus jamais avec Bridgess, Santo et lui auront des relations tendues, tous auront toujours en mémoire sa mort tragique et poignante (oui, Anne Robillard m'a réellement traumatisée dans le tome 11..).  
Bref, je ne sais si quelqu'un lira cette fic un jour mais si oui, ENJOY petit lecteur !

 

Les étoiles brillaient de leur plus bel éclat ce soir-là. La lune éclairait les vastes plaines du royaume et un vent d’été donnait une agréable sensation de fraicheur. L’eau était douce et tiède, elle clapotait sur les rochers en faisant une douce musique. Les arbres en fleur et le sel de la mer embaumaient l’air, et il pleurait.  
Agenouillé face à l’océan, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes, il criait. Il criait sa douleur, celle d’être incompris, celle d’être seul. Il ferma les yeux un instant, son corps secoué de sanglots, et puis il sourit. Il sourit parce qu’il savait que ce soir, ce serait fini. Ce soir, il serait en paix et ils pourraient vivre leurs vies sereinement. Il eut une pensée pour Bridgess et Santo, enfin heureux. Une autre pour Jenifael, et il lui souhaita d’accepter l’amour d’Hadrian car s’il n’était pas son âme sœur, il était assurément celui qui lui était destiné. La dernière qu’il eut fut pour Dylan, son fils de lumière dont il avait été si longtemps séparé. Mais il le savait, un jour, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble.  
Kira hurlerai sûrement aux dieux de le faire revenir, Jasson serait probablement en train de pleurer sur sa dépouille inerte, Chloé et Dempsey comprendraient, Santo culpabiliserait, et Bergeau s’énerverait. Mais ils oublieraient, il en était persuadé.  
Son front en sueur et ses traits crispés comme s’il était dans un effort particulièrement compliqué, il posa une main sur le sable. Celui-ci s’éleva, et bientôt dans un nuage de sable s’éleva une magnifique épée. Il la déposa sur les rochers. Elle résisterait à toutes les intempéries et à toutes les batailles, car elle était faite de magie pure, de toute sa magie.  
Epuisé, il sentit que c’était le moment. Sortant une dague en argent, il scruta une dernière fois le ciel, et ses lèvres se plièrent en un sourire amer. Dans le ciel noir clairsemé de lumières, une étoile traversa le ciel, comme un au-revoir. Elle était si belle, cette étoile, et il comprit en la voyant que c’était le dernier adieu que les dieux lui faisaient avant qu’il ne quitte ce monde.  
Soudain, alors que l’étoile continuait sa course vers la lune, il se sentit changer. Ses mains fines grandirent et devinrent plus épaisses, ses doigts délicats devinrent calleux, ses bras se musclèrent, ses jambes s’allongèrent, ses oreilles s’arrondirent, ses yeux tournèrent au bleu glace et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur éclat doré d’antan. L’épée devint incandescente, de petites volutes de fumée s’en échappant.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il s’interrogea sur l’utilité de ce dernier présent. Theandras lui faisait elle don de ses condoléances à sa famille en entourant d’une aura divine ce qu’il comptait leur léguer ? Et puis il vit le ciel changer, dans la nuit noire, des nuages apparurent. Autour de lui, les arbres changèrent, d’en fleur ils passèrent à recouverts de feuilles. L’air frais devint froid. Il contempla ses poignets, se demandant que faire. Allait-il ôter sa vie dès maintenant, peu importe les changements de son environnement, ou laisserait il sa curiosité l’emporter ?  
Sentant sa magie affluer à nouveau, il sut que ce que la déesse de Rubis avait fait sur l’épée. Elle lui disait de ne pas faire ça. De garder sa chance d’être en vie à nouveau. L’étoile dans le ciel brilla.  
Et il se souvint : le feu dans le ciel, Shola, le corps sans vie de Fan reposant dans ses bras. Il se souvint de combien il s’était senti impuissant à ce moment-là.  
Croisant les poignets, ses bracelets brillant d’un éclat écarlate, il fut un instant aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante. Il attrapa l’épée avant de partir, la soupesant rapidement, elle était faire à sa main constata-il en la prenant. C’était l’épée parfaite, tranchante et sur laquelle il fut surpris de découvrir que Theandras avait ajouté à sa propre œuvre de petits rubis étincelants et de magnifiques émeraudes. En croisant son reflet dans l’eau il fut surpris de constater que son visage était de nouveau jeune et beau. Puis il s’engouffra dans le vortex.  
Devant lui le château d’Emeraude semblait inchangé, pourtant ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il vit que la tour où tant d’enfants avaient péri n’était pas encore tombée. Elle était intacte. Dans les écuries, il ne vit aucun cheval dragon. Et c’est quand en entrant dans la salle à manger des chevaliers que tout fut clair. Assis à leurs chaises, riant, leurs traits lisses pas encore touchés par le temps. Leurs yeux brillant d’une lueur qu’il croyait perdue depuis longtemps, ils agissaient avec insouciance. La première génération n’avait pas encore connu la guerre, la mort ne l’avait pas encore déchirée, Fan était encore en vie.  
« Et bien mon frère, nous t’attendions ! Tu en a mis du temps ! » Ce fut Bergeau qui l’apostropha de se forte voix.  
« Viens donc, nous t’avons gardé une part de tarte. Tu vas adorer, elle est délicieuse. » Une voix douce, celle de Santo. Son compagnon d’armes, son meilleur ami, son frère même.  
Son sourire était rassurant, pourtant son cœur battait la chamade. Cela ne pouvait être possible !  
« Une seconde chance » Murmura tendrement une voix dans son esprit. Et il sourit. Cette fois tout serait différent, il le promettait.


End file.
